


Quien eres

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Past Violence, Regret, Season/Series 04, Threats
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ahora se encontraba todavía en un cuarto con ellos, y todo lo que quería hacer era coger la pistola que estaba acariciando con la mano sana, mirarlos todos en los ojos y hacerles volar la cabeza, antes de reír frente a sus cadáveres.Oh, pero no podía.No podía.Cole Pfeiffer no era un asesino.





	Quien eres

**Quien eres**

Estaba harto.

Dios, cuanto estaba harto.

Harto de seguir esa completa humillación que era su vida, sólo para asegurarse su piel por tanto tiempo como posible.

Por la primera vez pensó en Fox River, en lo que había dejado allí.

Había chicos, claro, ellos siempre eran un buen regalo mal empacado, y nunca faltaban en el sistema correccional del Illinois.

Había el respeto, verdadero o falso que fuera, de todos los que lo habían reconocido como leader de esa pequeña familia que había creado, que ahora extrañamente le faltaba.

No, no podía detenerse mucho en esos detalles, sólo iban a hacerlo sentir peor.

Se había escapado de Fox River sólo por una razón, y se había sacado esa razón con sus mismas manos, y ahora que ya no era el Teddy Bear de nadie, tal vez tenía que pararse un momento, preguntándose lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

Miró el muñón con asco, temblando un momento al recuerdo del dolor que había sentido cuando ese puto animal de John Abruzzi se la había cortado.

Y había muerto, el puto animal.

Pensó en Sona y en Lechero, en cómo se hubiera sometido a él para ganar un trozo de ese poder que parecía hacerle tanta falta, y de cómo asqueroso se había sentido obedecer a los juegos de ese hijo de puta que llevaba una vida de rey mientras ellos sólo eran sus siervos.

Y ese hijo de puta también, al final, había muerto, y nada se podía comparar con la satisfacción que había sentido presionando ese cojín en su cara hasta que no había sentido la vida abandonarlo para siempre.

Siempre había sido así, todos los que se habían puesto en su camino, todos los que habían osado creer de poderlo joder habían muerto.

¿Qué había pasado con ese Theodore Bagwell?

Cuando había entendido la primera vez lo que se ocultaba en ese raro libro sobre los pájaros del australiano, había pensado de poder encontrar una fácil solución para quedarse afuera del punto de mira de los que todavía lo querían muerto o en prisión, pero al final algo había salido mal.

Tal vez, era en cansancio.

Era el constante peso de tener que vigilar su espalda y escapar, era el peso de tener siempre que asegurarse que ninguno estuviera tratando de echarlo.

Era el instinto de sobrevivencia que lo había jodido esta vez, y al darse cuenta del hecho que Cole Pfeiffer no tenía que escaparse de nadie, algo había hecho clic en su mente.

Tenía un buen escritorio en un buen estudio, tenía un buen traje y un nombre de guardar, por una vez, y no se recordaba de nunca haberse sentido tan libre.

Luego esa puta le había sacado eso también, junta a esos desechos de la humanidad como a ella de que no parecía poderse liberar.

Y ahora se encontraba todavía en un cuarto con ellos, y todo lo que quería hacer era coger la pistola que estaba acariciando con la mano sana, mirarlos todos en los ojos y hacerles volar la cabeza, antes de reír frente a sus cadáveres.

Oh, pero no podía.

No podía.

Cole Pfeiffer no era un asesino.

O si lo era, no tenía esos rastros de psicosis que en cambio había llevado Theodore Bagwell, esas marcas que le había dejado su jodido padre.

No le faltaba nada de esa persona, pero ahora le habría gustado que el viejo T-Bag cogiera la pistola, apuntándola contra esa puta, y después contra ese agente siempre vestido bien, y luego contra la serpiente que había traicionado a todos, y al final contra ese grandullón con esa expresión tan jodidamente tonta en la cara.

Luego el viejo Bagwell iba a llamar a Scofield, para contarle como parecía el cadáver de su querido hermano, asegurándose que entendiera cuanto todo fuera inútil, cuanto inútil hubiera sido dejarlo escapar y tratar de salvarlo de algo de que no podía ser salvado.

Rio entre sí pensándolo, y apenas se dio cuenta de la mirada de Burrows hacia él.

“¿Qué tiene de gracioso?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja y acercándose.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, para nada impresionado por la tentativa de esa basura de hablar duro con él.

No tenían que terminar a trompadas, pues no tenía nada que temer por un hombre tan deficiente en cuanto a cerebro.

“Qué, ¿ahora un hombre ni siquiera tiene el derecho de sonreír en paz? ¿Dónde se fue la democracia en América?” contestó, metiendo la lengua entre los dientes y todavía sonriendo, aún más, sólo por el gusto de enojarlo.

Lincoln le cogió la solapa de la chaqueta, llevando la cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

“Si piensas que el hecho de estar en esto cuarto te autorice a hacer lo que quieres, o si piensas que porque el General decidió que ibas a trabajar con nosotros me impida de...”

“¿De hacer qué?” siseó, alejando la mano que lo sujetaba. “¿De volarme los sesos? ¿De matarme y fingir que no ocurrió nada?” siguió, levantando una ceja. “Soy en esto cuarto porque lo quiso el General, porque claro que pensaba que pudiera ser útil para recuperar Scylla. Y tú estás aquí para ayudar a esa nena de tu hermano, pues no creo que querrás jugar al jefe de hampa, ¿verdad, Sink?” le dijo, utilizando a propósito ese apodo que Burrows parecía haber olvidado, como si Fox River fuera años sino que meses atrás en su pasado.

“Haz sólo un movimiento en falso, sólo dame la idea que estás tratando de jodernos...” dijo, en voz menos controlada de lo que quería. “Y te lo juro, Bagwell, que esa mano cortada va a ser el último de tus problemas.”

A esa amenaza, Theodore siguió sonriendo.

Le sonrió, mientras el Bagwell dentro de él sofocaba la presencia de Cole Pfeiffer y le mostraba los mejores escenarios donde podía acabar con el grandullón, las maneras como iba a sentir más placer haciéndolo, como iban a dejarle la satisfacción de haber liberado el mundo de la inútil presencia de Lincoln Burrows.

Siguió acariciando la pistola, poniendo su aire inocente, seguro que no iba a convencer ninguno ahí.

Pero volvieron a ignorarlo en unos segundos, planeando el recupero de Scylla, haciéndolo sentir como el orejón del carro.

Oh, como iban a verlo, y como iban a arrepentirse.

Iban a verlo cuando sus cabezas iban a ser liquidadas al General una tras la otra, a cambio de algo que Cole Pfeiffer acababa de perder, y que Theodore Bagwell nunca había tenido.

Quería esa vida desesperadamente, T-Bag.

Quería sacudirse su nombre, poder ser el hombre que tenía la posibilidad de volver cada noche de su Susie Q y esos niños maravillosos, y no le importaba que supiera quien fuera, que lo despreciara, que no quisiera volver a verlo en su vida. 

No iba a volver de ellos, Theodore, pero todavía quería ser el tipo de hombre que podría haberlo hecho.

Acarició la pistola, una y otra vez, buscando conforto en el frio del metal, tratando de ignorar las imágenes que su mente seguía mostrándole, seguro del hecho que si se hubiera detenido demasiado tiempo pues ese sueño que quería tanto alcanzar iba a deslizarse de sus dedos, y él no habría tenido ruta de escape de ese nombre y esa reputación.

Theodore Bagwell.

Asesino. Prisionero. Abusador. Pedófilo.

Y cada una de esas definiciones le caía muy bien, y él quería liberarse de esas como siempre se había liberado de todos problemas encontrados en su vida.

E iba a aferrarse a lo que no podía guardar, o sea una vida respetable, con un trabajo respetable, en un mundo que ignorara su cara y olvidara de haberla vista en la televisión, en los noticieros muy felices de mostrarlo para lo que era.

Quitó el seguro de la pistola, Theodore, cuidado que los otros no lo veían, y la levantó un poco.

Se necesitaba poco.

Un segundo y su vida iba a acabar, y finalmente iba a poder dejar de escaparse de sí mismo y de otros, y finalmente iba a estar libre de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir.

Bajó pronto el arma, apoyándola en el escritorio con un suspiro, alcanzando los otros, fingiéndose interesado en sus planes.

Habría tomado poco tiempo para apretar el gatillo y acabar con eso, pero nunca lo habría hecho.

No después de todo lo que había puesto, no después de todas las batallas que había ganado para salvar su propia piel, y todas las humillaciones que había tenido que sufrir por mano de hombres y mujeres que siempre pensaban de ser más astutos que él, antes de acabar ahogados en su misma sangre.

Cole Pfeiffer había muerto ya.

Se había quedado enterrado en la Gate, se había quedado enterrado en ese bueno estudio ordenado y muy acogedor, se había quedado matado por un hombre que, en cambio, nunca iba a morir.

Theodore Bagwell nunca se habría ido.

No sin pelear con todas sus fuerzas para llevar consigo en la tumba todos los que lo habían humillado. 


End file.
